A Precious Moment
by Naruto Fan Productions
Summary: One-shot. Uchiha and Senju. Rivals and Enemies. Yet here they were. Brought together by their obsession for one another, but can this single moment really become more than that? Especially in a world full of war and hate?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the metioned characters or series-they all belong to their respective owners and I shall make no profit off of this story. Now please read and enjoy. ^_^

**Summary: **Uchiha and Senju. Rivals and Enemies. Yet here they were. Brought together by their obsession for one another, but can this single moment really be more than that? Even in a world torn apart by war?

**Warnings: **One-shot. Slight Alternate Universe. Naruto and Inuyasha Crossover.

**A Precious Moment…**

Rays of blue and purple filtered into the secluded bed room-a sign that the sun was just beginning its ascent into the sky. The couple shifted slightly closer to each other, desiring to be next to their partner for just a little longer. The female dragged her nail over his chest lightly-leaving a light red trail down its path on his pale skin. Although that was nothing in comparison to the many scars left upon his body from the war. One in particular started at the tip of his shoulder blade and staggered diagonally across his back to the side of his hip, courtesy of Uchiha Izuna-her younger brother.

It had been a rather risky mission which included infiltrating the Uchiha clan's lands. It was just a few kilometers away from the clan's base that he was found out by Izuna and was attacked by him. The battle had been long and hard, but he had escaped with his life. Which was quite astonishing seeing as to how skilled the youngest of the Uchiha trio had become. Izuna's strength was second only to Madara, and far surpassing his own at that time. It was during this battle that he earned much respect for Izuna. But that respect was nothing compared to his fascination, his _obsession _with her.

"Kagome." He spoke, grasping her hand. It was so much smaller compared to his own. Dainty and frail in appearance even, but he knew much better than to be deceived. The very hand he held so delicately had also inflicted many scars upon him-both physically and emotionally. However he had also done the very same thing to her. They had caused each other so much pain and suffering, but for what? Loyalty to their clans?

They had first met out on the battle field many years ago. When their kunai knives clashed together that first time, so did their eyes. And it was that fierce determination that he had seen in them that kept him so curious. Only in himself and his brother had he seen such ferocity. But behind that fierceness, he could tell, was a soft heart willing and ready to protect her precious people. He had seen her put herself on the line to protect Madara's dream, not caring if it mean the death of her. To Kagome, all that mattered were those few precious people and to hell with everyone else. And yet, even after all the bad blood and hatred between their clans, they were here now. Resting peacefully in each other's arms.

"Hai…?" She asked groggily, tucking her face into the base of his neck.

"We should leave. They will be looking for us soon."

Kagome's expression immediately fell and her free hand grasped onto his shoulder tightly. She was hoping he wouldn't have brought the issue up. For the first time she had felt completely and utterly safe-like there was nothing in the world that could harm her. She didn't want to leave that new found protection just yet-not when every day of her life she was told to either be strong or die like a dog. If even just an ounce of weakness was shown, even to her own brothers, than she would be proclaimed useless in battle and forever shunned.

"Not yet Tobirama. Just give me a little longer…"

The younger Senju brother wrapped his arm around Kagome's slender waist and pulled her close to him. Neither wanted this beautiful and precious moment to end, but like all dreams it was not meant to last. Sooner rather than later they would have to return to their respective clans and then face each other on the battlefield once more-to fight for a reason they no longer remembered or even cared for.

They laid like that for several minutes. Hoping to make the moment last much longer than it ever possibly could.

"Why must we fight?" Kagome whispered so softly that it was hardly audible.

By now the sun had fully risen, casting bright streams of light into their little room that they had rented for the night. Tobirama lifted his gaze to the rising sun outside, contemplating her question.

"Why do the moon and sun never meet?" Their gazes met temporarily, "No matter how many times we ask this question there is not logical answer. It's just the way things are…"

"That was a cheesy comparison…" She attempted to laugh lightly, but the pain was still evident in her eyes. He knew that she had to of realized this before, but still to have that truth confirmed just made the pain even worse.

Tobirama released her hand in favor of wrapping it around the back of her neck, pulling her mouth mere inches away from his. Kagome stared into his eyes for a long while. Unlike the previous night, there was no underlying battle for dominance. His expression was far different than before. There was a softness, a kindness almost, that shone in those dark hazel orbs of his. But more than that, there was a need for companionship. One that he did not share with his brother. One that had felt the same pains and desires as him. He most wanted to create a bond with someone-with her. And she found herself craving that bond more than anything else. To be able to truly be herself around someone-to feel protected and cared for, even if it was all a lie.

And so as she pressed her lips against his, she allowed herself to be consumed by the 'weakness' that her clan despised so much. She allowed herself to truly become one with the person she was supposed to hate the most, yet she respected more than anyone else.

So for this one moment. This one precious, _precious_ moment they would be human. They would give into their desires to truly be with each other, the consequences be damned. Weak and strong merged together as one, as the sun rose high into the sky, signaling the new day to come…

**Naruto Fan's Notes: **This was a 'preview' piece so to speak of a story I'm currently working on called "Densetsu No Reppan" but the title may change to its English form "Legend of the Warring Clans" but we'll see. It takes place 80 years before the creation of Konoha and as you can tell Kagome is of the Uchiha clan and of course Tobirama of Senju. Kind of like a Romeo and Juliet background but the actual story line will be much more different and plenty of fights. Either way, I wanted this to be a stand alone one-shot that will work as a preview to the story to come. I plan on finishing the first arc of DNR before actually posting. And I'll say now that I will _not _be using any form of review schedules, I'm only waiting until the first arc is done to post just to make sure I have a smoother updating schedule so you'll get updates more frequently rather than waiting months on end for a new chapter. It's more of a kindness to my fellow readers and authors. But as a fair warning, I'm still only working on the first chapter of DNR, so it will take quite some time before it's posted. -_-...Either way I do ask that you please review and let me know what you think of this as a one-shot and as a future idea. Thank you all so much for reading and your support!


End file.
